shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki Nonaka
Yuki Nonaka '(野中 柚希 ''Nonaka Yuki) is a member of the Hero Tribe and a childhood friend of Basara Toujou. She is one of the observers watching Mio Naruse and belongs to the same class as Basara and Mio in Hijirigasaka Academy, where she's the Class Representative. Yuki is the sister of Kurumi Nonaka and one of the main female protagonists of the series.' Appearance Yuki is a young teenager with a slim yet endowed build. She has a light blue, neck length hair that has longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on the her right let loose. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. Yuki has yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She also wears a white hairband. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a black collar and cuffs that both have white stripes. An orange tie hangs from the ends of her collar which is sewn in lower than the edges. Below this is a short, black skirt with a white stripe and maroon shoes. Yuki chooses to complete this using long, black socks with a white stripe which wraps around her calves. Her combat outfit is made up of navy blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers which is often covered up by her spirit sword armor. Personality Yuki is usually calm and gives off a very relaxed air, and is proper of her actions. However, she displays a different side whenever she's around Basara, like being intimate and displaying loneliness. Being a member of the Hero Clan who is sent by "the village" to watch over Mio, she is dedicated with her role, even going as far as telling Basara that she won't show mercy on killing the future Demon Lord if she makes her surroundings dangerous, even if Basara would come to hate her. First time learning of Mio's relationship with Basara, Yuki considered her to be a hindrance for his peace. But later on, she and Mio become a close friend and also rival in love (the rivalry even getting intense after she started to live with Basara). Yuki speaks with an Osaka dialect. History Nothing is much known about her past, except that it is revealed that Yuki is the young girl that appears in Basara's dream, an incident that happened 5 years ago. Plot Observing the Target One night, Yuki is having a conversation with someone over the phone, saying that there are no changes on the "observation target's" surroundings, and she will continue to monitor them, and ends the call. She utters to herself that she cannot risk on coming in contact with them imprudently, and if she comes into contact with them, she needs to stay Basara away from Mio, then proceeds on uttering the young Hero's name. Start of a New Term She accepts taking care of Basara as the class representative. She then calls out to Basara, and proceeds on hugging him. She then asks Basara if he had forgotten her, but it turns out otherwise. Later after school, she walks with Basara, and the two heads on a cafe. There, she squeezes with Basara on his seat, saying that it would be much better if no one will hear what they would talk about. Getting down to their business, Basara asks Yuki what they want to talk about, and she mentions about Mio. She tells Basara to stay away from the future Demon Lord because he and Jin would be involved. Basara just dismisses her warning, but she still persists, and speaks of the incident 5 years ago. Later, she insists that Basara hasn't done anything wrong, and whatever people may say, Basara is the one who rescued her. After their conversation in the cafe, she thanks Basara. She then adds that she cannot see them winning against the Demons who are after Mio. Basara tells her that it's okay as long as they don't lose, but Yuki, with now wearing a serious face, says that it's impossible, since the power of the Demon Lord is on Mio, low-class Demons will come to the town. She adds that if Mio continues on making her surroundings dangerous, "the village" would make her an "elimination target" from being an "observation target right away, and when that time comes, even if Basara would come to hate her, she will kill Mio, then walks away. Quotes *(To Basara Toujou) ''"Whatever other people may say, Basara was the one who came to rescue me." *(To Basara Toujou) "Basara... If it comes to that, I shall show no mercy to her. Even if Basara comes to hate me, I will kill Naruse Mio." Trivia * Her measurements: B79-W53-H84© * Weight 43kg (94 lbs.) * Her height is 163cm (5'4") * As a child Yuki used to have a fear of thunderstorms. References Site Navigation es:Yuuki Nonaka Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toujou Household